


Mr. Broccoli and his friend

by alfisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, be nice, it’s v wholesome, my sister made this, she’s 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha
Summary: A boy becomes best friends with a monster he just met.
Relationships: Bob/Chloe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Mr. Broccoli and his friend

**Author's Note:**

> this story is by my little sister, she was v proud of it and i asked if she wanted me to post it and she said yes. i also said that ‘if they’re mean to you i will kick them. i don’t care if they’re in canada. i will kick them.’
> 
> you’ve been warned.

Alexander was at a sleepover, he was the last one to go to sleep. It all went dark. All he could hear was claws scraping across a tree trunk and an owl hooting.   
  


All of a sudden, the owl stopped hooting. Alexander started to walk. He stopped in front of a bush where leaves were rustling, and a humungous beast leapt out of the bushes and stopped in front of Alexander and shouted: “Nice to meet you, I am Mr. Broccoli. Who are you?” 

“I-I-I’m Alexander. Nice to meet you I guess.” he said, confused.

Alexander started to walk into the moonlight, but Mr. Broccoli stopped him.

”Where do you think you’re going?” he growled in a deep, dark, voice. 

“I’m going to find my friends; Lily, Matthew, Chloe and Bob - even though Bob says his name is Jeff. We don’t care and we call him Bob.” Alexander said. “And I can’t forget my little brother Jake.”

Mr. Broccoli looked confused. “What do you mean? There’s no one here but me and you. And the owl, but he’s not important.”

So they both started walking together, and they walked into a fox. It was Mr. Broccoli’s friend, Mr. Orange. It wasn’t because he was orange, it was because they were all named after fruits and vegetables. 

Orange said, “Have you seen Pear and Cucumber? And by the way, Cucumber’s a chameleon and Pear is a leopard.” 

Mr. Broccoli said no, and told Alexander that this was not a usual forest, it was a magical forest, with all sorts of creatures, so look out for panthers - apart from Blackberry.

”Let’s go find Pear and Cucumber together!” Alexander said. 

“Let’s go!” Orange said, and they all followed him.

They ran into a panther, but it wasn’t their friend Blackberry - it was Date. Named after the fruit. 

Mr. Broccoli distracted him because panthers were scared of him, except for Blackberry. So Mr. Orange and Alexander carried on walking while Mr. Broccoli caught up. 

They carried on walking and ran into Pear and Cucumber, and Blackberry, who was laying in a tree. He was protecting Pear and Cucumber because all the other panthers were around. 

So all they all carried on walking, the whole group, off into the night sky. 

And then Alexander woke up, and he realised it was all a dream.

The End.


End file.
